Once More 'Round the Sun
Once More 'Round the Sun is the sixth studio album from American heavy metal band Mastodon. The album was released on June 24, 2014, via Reprise Records. On April 17, 2014, Mastodon released the album's first single titled "High Road". On June 16, 2014 the album was made available for streaming on iTunes. Background In late 2012, Mastodon guitarist Brent Hinds mentioned in an interview that he had begun writing material for the Mastodon's next release. The band continued writing and demoing their sixth studio album throughout 2013, while touring for their 2011 release The Hunter. The band began recording in late 2013 at Rock Falcon Studios in Franklin, Tennessee, with producer Nick Raskulinecz. Musical style Troy Sanders has stated in an interview that the album is a continuation, where the band left off with their previous album (The Hunter). Bill Kelliher stated also about the album's musical style: "We're always trying to surprise ourselves and write something that's new and fresh. It's definitely got the elements of "The Hunter" in there, but also of 'Remission' and some heavier stuff. There's a lot of different influences, from Alice in Chains to Deftones. There's a lot of rock going on." Brann Dailor stated following about the album: "It's gonna be massive and insane, lots of epic greatness. There will be lots of huge riffs and new directions. It's real weird, real math-y, real straightforward. It's up, down and all around." Bill also stated that the album's theme might be "death". He stated the following: "It always makes for really good story telling. It's kind of the theme that we have a lot in our music. We've had a lot of friends pass away since the last record. I'm not really sure yet. I think we're kind of focusing more about living on this earth and what would happen if this was your last year to live. I think that's sort of maybe a little bit of what we might be kind of touching on." Artwork Oakland-based artist Skinner, who characterizes his work as "psychedelic nightmare paintings," will take the reins on the album's artwork. Bassist/vocalist Troy Sanders stated the following: "It’s going to be a work of art for sure. It’s going to be very eye-opening. Very striking. It’s from another dimension, and a lot of our music is geared toward that idea—taking you to another planet on songs. It’s out there, and I think it’s incredible.” Track listing Personnel ;Mastodon *Troy Sanders – bass guitar, vocals *Brent Hinds – lead guitar, vocals *Brann Dailor – drums, vocals *Bill Kelliher – guitars ;Other *Nick Raskulinecz – production *Ted Jensen - mastering *Scott Kelly – Vocals on "Diamond in the Witch House" *The Coathangers & Gary Lindsey – Additional Backing Vocals on "Aunt Lisa" *Valient Himself - Additional Backing Vocals on "Asleep in the Deep" *Isaiah "Ikey" Owens - Synthesizer on "Asleep in the Deep" *"Once More 'Round The Sun" contains samples from "Cowboy Song" written by B. Downey & P/ Lynott References Category:2014 albums